1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a resource management method in a communication system, and more particularly, to a resource management method based on priority in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology of the 802.16/WiBro system, which is a wireless communication system, has been standardized by the IEEE/TTA working group, and has been commercialized in Korea as WiBro.
Radio resources are limited in an 802.16/WiBro environment. Admission control is necessary for an efficient use of limited resources. However, the current standard has not suggested how to provide the admission control. When a third generation method is applied to perform the admission control, it is difficult to reflect intrinsic characteristics of the 802.16/WiBro system.